Ladies and Gentlemen: My Brother, The Failure
by Mel Lupin
Summary: Não eram irmãos perfeitos, mas ainda assim eram do mesmo sangue. Os mesmos olhos. BLACKCEST/PRÓLOGO ON
1. Prólogo

**Ladies and Gentlemen: My Brother, The Failure**

Por Mel Lupin

**Disclaimer:** os personagens aqui contidos não me pertencem e não tenho lucros com a postagem.

* * *

**Prólogo**

A diferença entre eles, quando tinham cinco e quatro anos, era apenas a altura um pouco maior de Sirius e a mancha quase negra na íris do olho esquerdo de Regulus.

E assim eram esperados que continuassem os irmãos Black: pequenas versões idênticas a Orion e Walburga Black, sempre impassíveis e com idéias inabaláveis de linhagem e cultos. Pelos primeiros anos de ambos, foi assim que pensaram, mesmo que não fosse correto fazer com que aquelas crianças tomassem posição quanto a tudo que era relevante a seus pais.

Porém Sirius logo se mostrou totalmente fora os planos dos pais e se tornou mais outra ovelha negra para a família. Isso porque não tinha nem oito anos completos quando disse, depois de ouvir o pai afirmar que os trouxas eram escorias:

-Isso é idiotice.

Depois desse episódio, os esforços dos pais para convencê-lo a ser um "verdadeiro Black" dobraram, e foi nessa época que Regulus se tornou o filho esquecido. Chorava várias vezes durante o mês, todas elas depois de presenciar uma cena de briga entre os pais e o filho mais velho. Não ficava mal por Sirius estar sendo escorraçado pelos pais, mas porque Regulus estava perdendo a atenção e só era visto quando se arriscava a brigar com o irmão também, o que sempre terminava em luta entre os dois irmãos ou com o silêncio de Sirius durante dias.

A infância ficou nessa base. Sirius, quanto mais ouvia dos pais, mais parecia disposto a contrariá-los. "Cabeça dura, esse menino", dissera o tio Alphard em uma ou duas ocasiões. Regulus, quanto mais era ignorado, mais queria se provar à família.

Tinham ido por caminhos diferentes e, só mais pela frente, iriam se encontrar de novo.

* * *

Essa fic é uma idéia antiga. O título é de uma música da banda Thursday. Ouçam!

Creio que serão uns cinco capítulos de fic, um pouco maiores do que os de "Em Seu Lugar", a SiRem que também tenho postada nesse profile.

R&R!


	2. Capítulo 1

Depois de um hiato bizarramente longo, estou de volta às fics. Essa aqui eu nunca pude esquecer, porque tinha ideias fantásticas para ela, então é a em que (re)começarei a trabalhar primeiro.

Preciso avisar o seguinte: isso é meio em UA, porque Harry nunca existiu aqui (e gostaria que nunca tivesse em nenhum meio, ok), então não se preocupe se a cronologia não acompanhar o que você leu da louca da Rowling.

Obrigada!

* * *

**Ladies and Gentlemen: My Brother, the Failure**

Por Mel Lupin

**Capítulo um**

Ele era tão instintivo que, mesmo antes de saber o que faria, sabia que o encontraria.

Levantou-se da cama, deixando o lençol pousar sobre o chão e afastou os longos cabelos negros do rosto num gesto só, virando-se para o corpo nu na cama. Num ímpeto, se inclinou para as costas alvas voltadas para ele e, por um momento, deleitou-se do toque macio da pele de Remus Lupin. Sem querer acordá-lo, se afastou a leves passos, deixando o quarto sob os tons de laranja do pôr-do-sol.

Procurou roupas que pudessem estar limpas. Havia algum tempo já que estava vivendo em completa miséria, e pelo egoísmo arrastara Remus com ele. Mas ora, avisara desde o início que isso poderia acontecer, mas o outro era de crer que o amor bastava.

"Estava enganado", pensou, enquanto saltava por cima dos destroços da semana anterior. Havia sido Lua Cheia, e o cansaço recorrente de Black não havia permitido que ele ajudasse Remus desta vez; houvera uma morte, e aquilo estava machucando a ambos. Desde o episódio, quando Lupin viu o corpo estraçalhado da pobre mulher, ele não saía do quarto, como se esperasse um outro ataque e pudesse acabar matando até Black.

Este não sabia mais o que fazer. Além de seu medo ter se consumado e estarem vivendo em algo que mal podia ser chamado de casa, no subúrbio de Londres, estava num cansaço atual que só podia significar uma coisa, e essa ideia o assustava mais do que qualquer coisa.

Estava ficando velho.

Isso poderia não ser desesperador para outros, mas para ele era horrível só de pensar nisso. Isso significava que acabaria inútil para a guerra, que se tornaria dependente de outro alguém. Além disso, havia muitas coisas ainda pendentes em sua lista. Entre elas, vingar alguns de seus amigos que, por causa daquele estúpido ser que se intitulava Lorde das Trevas, estavam a muitos palmos abaixo da terra ou nunca foram encontrados para terem uma homenagem decente. A vingança estava marcada a fogo em sua pele, e já tinha tomado conta do seu caráter havia muito tempo.

Contudo, acima disso, havia uma chama que queimava seu coração havia quase vinte anos. A cada dia, sentia-se mais destruído por dentro, porque não conseguia se livrar do tormento e da dor que o assombravam como mortos a seu assassino, e aquilo provavelmente o estava retardando em todos os sentidos. Havia dias em que se recusava a levantar, porque seria mais um dia para se remoer por deixado que _ele_ fugisse tão facilmente.

Girou o corpo e deixou-se escorregar de encontro à parede. A madeira estalou sob seu peso e mais uma vez quando se apoiou de lado para procurar cigarros em um monte de papéis. Roubara o maço do bolso de um trouxa que achara morto nas ruínas de uma casa. A cena o fez estremecer; o homem deveria ter sua idade, assim como a esposa, e as crianças... quem fizera aquilo já não tinha alma. E tampouco ele, talvez, porque havia um tempo que já não sentia compaixão, mas talvez isso só fosse sua reação contra aqueles tempos.

Riscou o fósforo e acendeu o cigarro. Deixou a cabeça pender sobre um ombro e observou a fumaça em espiral subir até o teto encardido. Pensou que talvez estivesse na hora de sair dali, mas para onde iria? Além disso, nesse ponto, não poderia deixar Remus sozinho, porque tinha certeza de que este morreria em pouco tempo. A saúde precária dele estava ainda pior nas últimas semanas, e Black já não esperava encontrá-lo vivo quando acordava. Vivia assombrado também por este fantasma: teria a quem amar quando acordasse?

Deitou-se sobre os papéis e ali ficou por vários minutos, prestando atenção em nada em particular, escutando o tabaco queimar entre seus dedos. Rolou e se apoiou sobre os cotovelos, olhando ao redor. Lembrou-se de cenas de muitos anos antes, quando aquilo podia ser chamado de lar; a lembrança do que já tivera orgulho de habitar, daquilo que só não abandonava pelo que já significara. Conseguia ver naquele corredor velho imagens de um dia em especial, que era por acaso aquele do qual mais se lembrava.

Era seu aniversário de vinte e três anos. Chovia muito e tinha planejado sair com Remus para comemorar. Na época, a guerra ainda não tinha tomado proporções tão grandes. Havia muita destruição, mas não era como agora, em que as pessoas já não faziam planos para se frustrar quando estivessem lutando por um dia ou dois a mais. James sugerira um bar no centro de Londres, ao qual tinham ido anos antes, ainda no último ano de escola, e o qual Sirius nem sabia que ainda estava de pé. Naquele dia também planejava visitar o túmulo de Peter; havia três anos então que ele se fora. O tempo então veio prendê-lo em casa sozinho, já que Remus estava dando aulas de Defesa no Ministério na época e não voltara do trabalho. Quando já desistira de esperar, vieram Remus, James e Lily com um bolo gigantesco que ela mesma fizera, e a festa se deu na sala tremulante da casa.

Naquela mesma noite, Lily anunciou que estava grávida. Dois meses depois, ela estava morta.

Naquela mesma noite, James contou que a divisão do Ministério em que estava trabalhando tinha conseguido prender mais de uma centena de Comensais da Morte. Um ano e meio depois, ele estava morto.

E assim foi com todos que Sirius Black conhecia. Exceto Remus, mas parecia que seria ainda pior perdê-lo, porque estava sendo aos poucos, e vê-lo definhar todos os dias estava o matando também.

Depois que ele se fosse, só haveria um alguém, mas onde...?

Espreguiçou-se, afastando um rato que viera examiná-lo. Com o queixo apoiado nos braços, deu uma olhada na direção da porta do quarto, como que imaginando Remus saindo dali para lhe fazer companhia. Ergueu o corpo preguiçosamente, recolhendo o maço para dentro do bolso do casaco. Aproximou-se da janela e observou o céu eternamente cinza.

Era como se tudo tivesse perdido as cores nos últimos tempos. Já não conhecia mais os tons de azul ou vermelho, só os de cinza. Fora eles, o leve tom verde dos olhos de Remus, que o mantinham na mínima sanidade. O céu, as casas, as pessoas... tudo sem vida, tão automático... a Morte era presente porque já havia levado a todos.

Seu coração deu um pequeno pulo e ele ergueu os olhos para um ponto do outro lado da rua. Não viu nada sob a sombra da grande árvore, mas era como se uma presença estivesse chamando sua atenção para aquele lugar específico. Sentiu que alguém estivera ali havia pouco tempo, e ainda havia um vestígio de alguém observando.

Fechando o casaco, deu a volta no grande baú de madeira e destrancou a porta. O vento invadiu a casa como uma matilha faminta; Sirius fechou os olhos e esperou. Um arrepio passou pela sua nuca como uma fita de seda. Olhou para ambos os lados e desceu um degrau.

Como era de costume, as ruas estavam vazias. Era muito difícil, mesmo que a guerra estivesse se movendo para o norte, encontrar uma pessoa àquela hora nas ruas. O sol tinha que estar muito alto para que se arriscassem para fora das casas, pois a menor sombra era presságio de algo ruim. Não era incomum alguém sair e não voltar mais. Já não havia um longo de período de luto na vida das pessoas; se fosse assim, manter-no-iam mesmo depois de suas próprias mortes. Perder alguém já era quase rotina.

Buscou o maço nos bolsos do casaco e se distraiu por um momento com vários fios soltos que encontrou. Limpou o bolso e deixou o vento levar os restos de seus dedos. Levou o cigarro aos lábios e ergueu a cabeça.

Foi como ver refletida a sua imagem no ar. Viu sua figura projetada tão próxima ao seu rosto que entreabriu os lábios, surpreso, e esqueceu o cigarro pendendo entre eles. Havia um sorriso no rosto à sua frente que ele nunca poderia imitar, e aquela manchinha nos olhos lhe causou um mal-estar bizarro. O rosto era tão parecido com o seu que quase se inclinou para ele como que para ter certeza de que era apenas seu eu refletido. Mas logo a ficha caiu e ele quase foi para trás. Num movimento lento, voltou a juntar os lábios e acendeu o cigarro. Seus olhos não saíam dos do outro, numa hipnose que não iriam se desfazer tão rápido.

-Preciso de você, irmão. –A voz dele tinha o mesmo tom rouco da adolescência. Enquanto a voz de Sirius era suave e musical, a de Regulus era falha como de um tuberculoso. Era como se seu corpo escondesse uma deterioração interior grave, mas Sirius podia ver e o conhecia ainda bem o suficiente para saber que ele não era abatido tão facilmente.

Tirou o cigarro dos lábios com um gesto rápido e apoiou o peso do corpo sobre um quadril. Desviou os olhos e examinou as roupas de Regulus com desgosto. O irmão, aquele que tinha jogado tudo fora, tinha uma aparência melhor do que Sirius apresentara em todos esses últimos anos. Parecia que aqueles dezoito anos tinham o tornado ainda mais bonito, mais chamativo. As calças e o suéter se ajustavam perfeitamente ao corpo magro –ainda mais que o de Sirius –e os cabelos estavam cuidadosamente cortados acima dos ombros. Ele tinha uma cicatriz no pescoço que Sirius não conhecia ainda e, pelo visto, se estendia até além da gola em V.

Ele não tinha certeza do que dizer e, mesmo que tivesse algo em mente, temia dizer alguma coisa. A surpresa do encontro ainda estava presa em sua garganta e ele sentia a cabeça girar. Havia encontrado um fantasma há muito perdido.

Os dedos frios do mais novo tocaram o rosto de Sirius e este fechou os olhos, sentindo um choque percorrer o corpo a partir do ponto em que fora tocado. Bateu a cinza do cigarro e tragou mais uma vez. Olhou para o irmão, e seus lábios tremeram quando a outra mão dele tocou seu queixo.

-Tanto, tanto, tanto... tanto tempo. –Regulus murmurou, dedilhando o rosto do mais velho. Seus lábios se entreabriram e ele ficou muito próximo. Se Sirius direcionasse a fumaça à frente, Regulus poderia tragá-la facilmente. O mais velho sentiu os lábios do outro roçarem seu nariz quando o mais jovem examinou seu rosto e estremeceu. –O que aconteceu com você nesses anos? Parece tão... cansado. –Sua boca parou a poucos centímetros da de Sirius, que se inclinou um pouco para trás.

-Onde _você_ esteve todo esse tempo?

Era a única coisa que ele precisava perguntar. Não queria saber o que Regulus fizera, como, quando. Precisava saber aonde ele fora, por que estivera tanto tempo longe. Sirius olhou para o chão, tragando com força. Sua garganta queimou e ele tossiu brevemente, deixando a fumaça fugir pelos dentes cerrados.

A mão de Regulus puxou os cabelos da nuca do outro. Sirius, contrariado, voltou a olhar em seus olhos. Os lábios do mais jovem tocaram o rosto do Maroto suavemente e deslizaram até o lóbulo.

-Venha comigo e mostrarei.

Houve um movimento rápido de Regulus e Sirius sentiu algo atingir sua têmpora direita.

Desmaiou antes de chegar ao chão.

* * *

E sim, vai ter umas cenas punks, ok.

Obrigada!


End file.
